With His Revenge
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: SEQUEL TO IN THE RAIN. Harry swears he will seek his revenge on whoever stole Hermione's heart... and Ron's along for the ride. But things he doesn't expect start to surface about the wife he once thought he knew, WITH HIS REVENGE. Suggested HarryGinny.
1. Sworn Revenge

A/N: This is a sequel to "In the Rain". You don't really have to, but it might be easier to understand this if read that first… I think that's it. On to the stori!!!

* * *

Harry Potter watched his wife of six years, Hermione Granger-Potter, be lowered into the ground and felt his throat constrict for the tenth time that day. He felt a tug on his trousers and reached down to pick up their three-year-old son, Darien. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist as their daughter, Ami, looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

"Why did Mommy have to go?" The dreaded question finally escaped the lips of the five-year-old. "Why did the mean man take her away?"

Harry swallowed. He had to be strong for his, no, _their_ children. He crouched down and looked Lily right in the eyes. "The man that took your mommy away from us was confused. He didn't want to take your mommy away. But if he hadn't, he would've been killed."

She looked puzzled for a moment, but the arrival of Ron, his wife, Luna Lovegood, and their son, Sammy, soon distracted her.

"Hi, Ami," he said, putting his arms forward. Ami bit her bottom lip and ran into his arms. They enveloped each other into a hug and he patted her on the back, as she started shaking and sobbing.

Harry, seeing Ami was in good hands, turned to Ron. "How are ya doin', mate?" Ron asked, concerned for his friend.

"I've been better," said Harry, setting down Darien to let him go play. Luna faded into the background as Harry turned back around. Ron clapped him on the back as they walked toward the parking lot.

"I would think so," said Ron, trying to make Harry feel a little better. Harry pulled up one side of his mouth, attempting a smile.

The drive back to Ron's flat was quiet, with things wanting to be said thickening the air so much, that nothing could cut it. Later that night, Ron showed Harry that, no matter how bad his temper is, he was one of the best friends in the world, just by listening to what he had to say.

Ron walked into his study to find Harry staring into the fire. He sat in the chair across from him, and waited for Harry to begin. Finally, he did. The silence was suddenly broken by Harry's tone.

"I guess I kind of knew she was unhappy. Even when we started dating, I could tell she was a little too distant... And when I asked her to marry me, I knew, if she had even a little shred of hope that he would come back, she would've said no… I guess I just thought I could make her love me," Harry looked Ron in the eye.

"I mean, when she kissed me, I could tell she was seeing someone else in her mind. The happiest she's ever been, that I know of, was when she was with Ginny and Luna, trying on dresses and getting their nails done. I never made her happy the way the other guy did. The guy she met before me was the one she was in love with."

Harry's voice broke. "I swear on my wife's grave that I will find him and put him through just as much pain as he put Hermione through. He will wish he had never left her and made her endure so much pain. Because in result, _everyone_ is suffering.

Ron saw the glimmer in Harry's eyes from the thought of torture, but thought nothing of it at that moment… He squinted his eyes and made a decision.

"And I will help."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it came a little faster than I thought. Lol. But now you can tell me what you think[(It's also a little shorter than I would've liked) But my computer crashed, so my e-mail is down. [(SUCKS!!!) And all my previous work is gone. I know, right[(TRAGEDY!!!) But anyways, here's the first chapter to the sequel of "In the Rain". And those people who actually read these things and pay attention to detail, can you find the reference to an old-ish "Japanese" "media franchise" [(as said by Wikipedia, lol.) Those who can? Review me! Those who can't? STILL REVIEW ME!!! Lol.

Mwah! Mwah!

xoxoxoxo!

Miss BM /3


	2. Flashback 1

A/N: Not much to say… oh yeah! This chappie will be a flashback kinda thingy. Luv you all!!! Luv you more if you review!!!

--FLASHBACK--

It had been five years. FIVE YEARS!!! And she _still_ couldn't get him out of her head. She watched her friends dance out on the floor of the club as she remembered his stormy grey eyes, and how she could tell that he had been waiting for that kiss… Probably longer than she could imagine.

Hermione Granger was not a lonely girl. No, she was dating one of the sweetest guys she could ever imagine. Harry Potter would never make her cry, and if he did, he would envelope her in a hug and kiss away the tears. He was the most magnificent thing in the world… Except for the other.

Hermione knew Draco Malfoy could never stay with one girl long enough. She knew he was only the kind of guy to have flings and not relationships, but still, there was that shred of hope that he would come back and tell her _exactly_ how he felt, but even that was fading.

The bartender looked walked over to her, "Can I get you anything, Miss?" Hermione looked out on the dance floor at how much fun they were having, and knew she needed to loosen up a little. She turned back around and tried to act like she knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. Strawberry daiquiri if you would." He smiled and nodded. It was almost certainly apparent that she had no idea what she was talking about, and that she had drunk only a couple times before. The drink was set in front of her and she pulled the cherry off the top and stuck it in her mouth. She set the stem to the side for later.

The bartender looked at her with a small smile on his face. "You do know that you ordered a non-virgin daiquiri, right?"

She looked up, annoyed. "Of course I know what I ordered. Why wouldn't I?"

The bartender shrugged. "You just don't look that kind of girl."

She arched an eyebrow. "And who are you to know what kind of girl I am?"

He mimicked her movement. "I may know you a little better than you think."

She only laughed. "Oh really?" There was a silence. "Well, thanks for the drink. Here's your money." She held out her hand of coins.

The bartender turned and started walking away. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house!"

Hermione shrugged and stuck her finger into the pile of whip cream on top. She licked all of it off, just before Ginny sat down beside her. "Whew. That's fun. Ooh! Yum! Strawberry daiquiri!" She turned towards one of the bartenders. "I'll have what she is!"

He nodded and got out a cup. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Who was that cute bartender you were talking to?"

Hermione pulled her eyebrows together. "I don't know… I didn't catch his name." Ginny drink was set in front of her and they kept talking over their matching drinks.

Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione granger was not stupid. He knew that he could only talk to her through someone else… So that was why he constantly had Polyjuice Potion in his pocket and a lookout for anyone who could come into contact with her.

He watched her walk into the Muggle club and knew he had to talk to her again. It had already been two weeks since he had heard her voice directed to him… Even if she didn't know it was him. He pulled a man from the sidewalk and looked into his drunken eyes. "I'll give you thirty-five pounds if you _do not_ go into that club over there."

The intoxicated man smiled up at Draco. "Easiest money I ever made." He pulled the paper notes out of Draco's hand, and didn't even feel the few pieces of hair that were pulled from his head as he walked back into the bar next door.

Draco pulled out his flask of potion and remembered bitterly how much he probably looked like the fake Professor Moody. He dropped the hair into the potion and threw his head back. He pulled his eyebrows together as his skin bubbled and stretched into the body of the dark-haired man in the next building.

It was time to fulfill his orders…

He couldn't do it. He felt his wand poke his stomach as he leaned over the bar and looked into her eyes. She had downed three strawberry daiquiris already and was ordering another. "Don't you think you've had enough, Hermione?"

Her eyes lit up with curiosity. "How do you know my name?"

He thought fast. "You told me. Remember? Just a moment ago…" He faltered as he waited for her to hit him, or catch him in the act, but she only shrugged.

"Oh. Okay. Whatever. How 'bout that other one, huh?" Draco sighed as he picked up her glass again. He brought her refilled cup back to her and set it before her. For the fourth time, she pulled the cherry off the top and sucked it off the stem, before setting the bare stem off to the side with the others. Curiosity got the better of Draco.

"What are you planning to do with those?" He already had a pretty good idea, but he had to see if his hunch was right. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh. What do you think I'm going to do with them? I'm going to tie them all together using only my tongue and mouth," She laughed. "It's the ultimate test-"

"Of a good kisser," Draco finished for her. "Yeah, I know. But usually, you only have to tie one together."

She giggled. "I know, but I'm better than them at kissing, now, aren't I?" For a horrifying second, Draco thought he had been found out. But he let out a breath as she finished her thought. "Not that _you_ would know, but still… You could." She looked up at him from under her lashes and he wished so much that he could ignore his father and the orders that were bestowed upon him, but that was like ignoring the presence of the Dark Lord in a room.

He felt himself grow red, but dismissed it by grabbing her drink and saying, "That's it, Missy. You're done."

She stuck her bottom lip out and said, "You could at least let me finish that. I payed for it, after all."

Draco smiled and set the drink back down. He leaned over the bar and whispered in her ear. "You didn't pay for it, I did."

As he leaned back, he saw her eyes, as large and round as dinner plates, and knew that she had gotten his double meaning. He felt his skin burning and his hair growing back out to its original length, but he didn't move. She watched his transformation to the last second and it took her a second to overcome the shock.

Her let her stare while images flashed through his head of what it would be like if he swept her up in his arms, right then. She would start crying that she loved him, and not to go, and he would return her feelings out loud, for all to hear. Then they would run away together and get married on the beach, with the stars and the moon as their only witnesses. They would have at least ten children, all with either slick, blonde hair or bushy brown locks and with silver-flecked brown eyes. They would run around playing at the mansion with their nannies as Draco and Hermione were at work. As soon as they arrived back, they would be swept up in numerous hugs and story time would begin, Draco's deep booming voice enticing every single one of them, including Hermione.

There would be parties and candle-lit dinners and picnics and everything else that could never happen.

With that thought, Draco turned and started walking towards the door, and he could tell that she was close behind. "Wait! Wait! Draco, please! Just listen to me!" Draco stopped and turned around to look her in the eye. When she looked into her eyes, though, she was stunned. There was a strong presence of ache in his eyes. She couldn't say anything. She just stood there, gawking.

Slowly, Draco's hand raised itself, almost as if hesitant, and came to rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It was the same as that day five years ago…

Suddenly, Draco's lips were on hers and Hermione's arms flew around his neck. He smiled against her lips until-

"Hermione! What in the wo-" And just like that, he was gone again. Hermione put her fingertips to her bottom lip and sunk to the floor, sobbing. Ginny pushed Ron to the side. "MOVE!! You sodding idiot!" she crouched down beside Hermione. "Do you wanna go home?" Hermione slowly shook her head yes.

A/N: So….? How was it? I think this is my longest chapter ever! YAY ME!! Lol. Well, waitin on the button to b pushed! So push it! Please? Lol.

Miss BM!!


End file.
